Postage tape dispensing machines presently in use feature manual tape trip mechanisms. Attempts have been made to electrically control the tape dispensing, but these prior devices did not have the versatility of the present inventive mechanism.
One prior electrical control device pulled a detent, which was used to block the dispensing mechanism. This device was not retro-fittable, and could not be placed into the postage tape dispensing apparatus in the field.
Another prior mechanism mounted a solenoid to the outside of the postage dispensing apparatus, and was directly connected to the manual trip lever. This mechanism not only did away with the manual trip option, but was unsightly in its outside position.
The inventive apparatus seeks to correct the aforementioned drawbacks of these prior devices, by mounting the mechanism inside the machine using existing mounting holes in the inside frame. Thus, the invention seeks to provide an easily retro-fittably mounted tape trip control.
In addition, the control mechanism of the invention seeks to provide an automatic electrically operated trip which acts independently of the manual control lever, such that either operational method may be independently exercised by the machine operator.